Experience
by AndSoTheyMet
Summary: The first time Sakura Haruno ever made Sasuke Uchiha blush, she was pinned underneath another man, his tongue down her throat.


He woke up with the sun heating his face, the bright light forcing his eyes to close tighter and turn his face into his pillow. It was no use now, though; he was already awake and annoyed. Sleep was over.

He breathed into his pillow deeply, taking in the textured smell of sleep and aftershave that lingered in his sheets. The sun had heated his room to an almost unbearable temperature; he could feel his dark hair matting with sweat on his head, his black shirt sticking to his heated chest. He was _disgusting_.

Peeling the thin sheets from his body, he forced himself to sit up. He hadn't been that tired in a long time. He had stumbled in from a week-long mission last night, only to fall into his bed with his gear still on. He pried it off of him now, making a mental note to thoroughly clean it later. Stripping down to his boxers, he made his way into his bathroom for a quick shower, irritated from having to wake up and ridiculously hot from the heat of the sun.

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke Uchiha loved to sleep. He wasn't inclined to do it in public like a certain lazy Nara, always laying in the middle of the training grounds, falling deeply asleep underneath his beloved clouds. But one of his favorite feelings in the world was coming home, exhausted and satisfied with his daily training, and falling into his soft, wonderful sheets. He hated waking up in the morning, despite his conflicting love for training, improving, becoming stronger.

He had never had time to sleep before. As a child, his desire to become more like Itachi (and later to kill him) had driven him out of bed before the dawn and kept him stationed on the training grounds late, late into the night. And the nightmares that plagued him as a teenager (enhanced by Orochimaru's cruelty whilst training with him) often made sleep an unwelcome occurrence.

But he was an adult now, his thirst for revenge quenched, his nightmares subdued, and the ninja world at peace around him. He was free to enjoy the wonders of sleep, the feeling of being well-rested and peaceful and comfortable. He adored it.

He ran a towel quickly through his hair, and pushed the still damp strands out of his face. He needed to stretch out his sore muscles, and what better way to do that than kicking someone's ass on the training field? His irritation melted and he smirked.

He'd just stroll over and see who wanted to challenge (and then lose to) him.

* * *

He was about a mile away when he started focusing his senses, looking for the chakras of shinobi on the field. He liked to know what to expect before he got there.

However, the only one he could sense was the dog-boy, Inuzuka.

That was fine.

Kiba was one of the few people he enjoyed training with, despite the fact that he was most certainly NOT a dog person. The loud-mouthed idiot reminded him of his loud-mouthed idiot of a best friend, who was his absolute favorite person to beat up on. With his constant cries for ramen, his never-ending enthusiasm and his disgusting ability to make everyone fall in love with him, he figured Naruto deserved every punch that came his way. And he was more than happy to give those punches.

He casually made his way closer to the chakra he sensed, rolling his shoulders to loosen up. And suddenly he heard it.

A very throaty, decidedly feminine moan.

His breath hitched, and he masked his own chakra so he could creep closer and determine _what the FUCK_ the dog-boy was doing without being noticed. He hadn't sensed any other chakra... Yet the breathy whimpers he now heard were made by no man. He felt his face heat up against his will.

"Christ, Kiba, ah, mask your chakra, I don't wanna be caught-_ ahh_-"

And suddenly he didn't want to know what the idiot boy was doing. He could figure it out for himself, and that voice definitely belonged to someone else he knew.

The only person with enough perfect chakra control to completely avoid being sensed by another.

"Ah, sorry, Saku-"

She growled. "Shut up, just do it-"

He was close enough to see them now. His teammate's long pastel pink hair was messier than usual, with small blades of grass caught in the tresses from being pressed down into the training field by the body above her. She had her hands entwined in his hair, gently tugging him closer to her mouth. The dog boy worked feverishly above her, one hand already halfway up her training shirt. Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest. _Why the hell was he watching this?_

Kiba's mouth detached from his partner's, and found its way down to her collarbone. Her eyes closed, and her head rolled back gently on the grass, face flushed. She whispered something into his ear, and Sasuke chose not to hear it; he was already witnessing something meant to be incredibly private, and the awkwardness of it made his skin itch. He needed to get the fuck out of there-

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck, Kiba!"

Her partner didn't stop. She started pushing him off.

"Did you just fucking _bite_ me? I'm bleeding, you ass!"

Her words seemed to register with him, and he groaned as she pushed him off of her fully. She frowned and glared at him as she reached up to her neck to heal the damage. Their dark-haired spectator decided this was the time to make his escape; he definitely didn't want to be around if their make-out session turned sour and they discovered him.

He could feel his skin itching, _crawling_ with some form of irritation he couldn't identify. Jealousy? Not quite.

He felt... unsatisfied? Whatever the hell it was, he could feel his temper flaring.

Careful to keep his presence hidden, he crept back toward the village through the trees surrounding the grounds.

He had never really noticed this part of Sakura; she was his teammate, a capable ninja and dedicated medic nin. He certainly didn't think she was the kind of girl who would have make-out sessions in the middle of the very public training grounds. He decided that this side of Sakura, this womanly side, was something dangerous. Something not to be toyed with. Something he desperately wished he could un-notice.

He needed to find Naruto and relieve his rankled nerves in the best way he knew how: kicking the blonde boy's ass.

He tried to fight down his stupid blush on his way to the ramen stand.


End file.
